Tell Me What's Wrong
Jack comes to Frankie for consolation Timeline: Preceded by Too Late for Remorse Followed by Keep Calm Frankie would probably never forgive Phoenix for this, if it’s the way I understand? make your decision once you read the logs, I might not be remembering it right. aww well it wouldn't be a personal thing Frankie simply would not forgive *Jack sobs and holds Frankie ahhhhhhhh *Frankie “Darlin??? Darlin what's the matter????” *Jack “I did a bad thing, Mister Valentine” . ;__; *Frankie "Shhh- shhh common, Jackie, That’s just impossible, baby. Come'ere, tell me what’s wrong." He pulls Jack in and hugs her close, and really, he has never had purer intentions and looks worried as hell. sob can Frankie comfort people without seeming like a perv? awwwwww that's not pervy ;A; ; ^ ; yay *Frankie does not want to creep on Jack just wants her to be happy please *Jack hugs him tight and hides her face against his chest. "I- ate one'a those chocolates, and I was- I don't know, there was somethin' funny in'em I guess. And there was... another emotion manipulator and we were dancin' and singin' and it got a little out of hand I think, and we started somethin' inappropriate I think, and I don't really remember what happened." *Jack "... I went back to apologize this morning and mister Phoenix was mad. He was really mad and I just wanted to say sorry, that's all I wanted. But He just kept getting madder and, and he hurt that bartender, the one with the white hair. He was just trying to keep him from getting to me." She mumbled, rubbing her face. "I don't know what I did, Frankie." *Frankie "What??? What What's all this???" He tries to make out her sad, muffled words- "This- aww, it's ok darlin, vibe's get outa hand all the ti-" He freezes when Jack says... Phoenix tried to get to her???? "Jack wait, wait wait. Please just-" His expression goes very very cold. "Jacqueline, are you sayin Phoenix tried to hurt you?" His voice is like ice. *Jack "... I woulda let him." She mumbled. "I was going to. I deserve it, if I did something to make him so mad that he wanted to hurt me." Jack and Phoenix are the only people Frankie loves... Weh Frankie MOOSH FUFU I DONT UNDERSTAND Jack HOLDS QQ ;___; *Frankie "NO! GOD NO NO ONE HAS ANY RIGHT TO HURT YOU AND I WILL KILL THAT-" He realizes he's sparking and practically screaming- He breathes and calms himself before he can cause anymore harm. "No.. god, please don't ever let anybody do that to you, Jackie... If someone tries to hurt you, you hurt them right back. You are -" He tries to breath. This was a nightmare... Oh god what happened?! "No. Darlin, you are the kindest thing that exists. NO ONE-" He stops himself, as he really doesn't want to scream. Jack didn't need that. He continues to hold her. seriously. he will go off the rail, fufu ;A; *Jack squeezes him tightly, even when her hair starts to go all sticky-uppy from the static. "Doesn't change the fact that I did a bad thing." *Frankie "No. I- There is nothing you could do-" He stops again, and breaths slowly, trying to reign in his vibe. How bad...? No one died. He woulda heard. His vibe flares but he keeps it down. ''He continues in a very shaky but calmer voice "Jacqueline. I don't know whatya did. But I really don't care. You are an angel." This isn’t flattery. The man is dead serious. "Anyone who tries to hurt you... well. Darlin. I'll kill them. I swear ta god." The calm fades and his voice picks up more steel as he finishes. He couldn't know what Phoenix was thinking. He was too angry to care right now, anyways. *Jack feels a right mess now! She frowns and pulls away, rubbing at her face. "...Frankie, I don't want you to hurt that man." She says, her voice shaking. "Please. He's your friend." *Frankie lets her go. He looks thoughtful. He looks livid. "He is not. No one that would hurt y-" Frankie inhales sharply and his eyes go wide with fear. "Are you alright??? You aren't hurt, are you???" He rushes towards her again and tries to inspect her for any wounds, practically dancing around her in his panic. *Jack shakes her head and puts her hands on him to try and get him to stop moving. "No, no- I'm fine, I promise. They told me to leave, before he- Well. I think he mighta melted the bar a little bit." *Frankie stops, stunned. "'Melted the'''-?!" He grabs Jack and crushes her to him. OH GOD. IF HE'D LOST HER HE COULDN'T-. Frankie trembles. The very thought of it- She was supposed to be safe, goddammit! Always so deep in Mafia territory- THIS COULDN'T HAPPEN-! NO- He inhales sharply again- his exhale sounds suspiciously like a sob. *Jack hugs Frankie really, really tight, rubbing her face into his chest. "It's all right." She mumbles. *Frankie swallows his terror, and replaces it with cold fury. "It's not all right, Miss Daily. It's not at all. I'm gonna speak with the Don about this. The man will not make it through the week. I will not allow it." *Jack "Don't do something like that, Sweetie. Pretty sure the Don'll be just as angry with me about what I did. Don't think I could live with her being mad at me, too." *Frankie strokes her hair. His heart breaks. The bastard had made her blame herself for this?! "Darlin- no nono- please- you can't say stuff like that. Please- I know better ‘n most- vibes, they go funny all the time, and you'd never do somethin ta hurt noone on purpose, angel! I know it. The Don knows it- Darlin, yer as gentle as a lamb. Only an evil, evil monster would do anythin’ ta hurt ya." He remains gentle with Jack as he furiously spits out the words. *Jack tips her head into his hand and clings tightly onto him. She just wants to hold him for a while, because talking is hard and Frankie is warm and nice to cuddle with like this. *Frankie is so fucking angry. He needs to do something about this. But- ... That wasn't what Jack needed. Not right now... he continues holding her close while gently smoothing her hair. "Darlin...yer a wonderful person. Better than most. Don't you ever doubt that," he whispers to her sadly. *Jack wiggles in his grip, then sighs and relaxes there. Frankie is kinda comfy and all this whole mess has sort of tuckered her out. "...Means a lot to me, sweetie." *Frankie is just about to release her when Jack resists him. But she settles back, and so does he. He resumes petting her. This was... this wasn't alright, not at all, but in the silence, he does manage to shake of some or his initial fear and rage with Jack so close and safe. *Jack NAPS ON FRANKIE Category:RP Category:Jack Category:Frankie